


Sleepybois Hybrid (request open-)

by Laughing_Jack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Hybrids, Philza Minecraft is awesome okay-, Tommy and Techno are the main focus, Wilbur be chilling, magic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack
Summary: Uhh a bunch of small stories about the sleepybois as hybrids.
Relationships: None
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	1. Tommy gets stuck in a closet

(Note: I'm half asleep and my music is turned off so enjoy this idea that randomly came up in my mind. Tommy is a 9 year old, Phil is 24, Techno is 13 or 14{he can't remember} Wilbur is 16. Tubbo is mentioned but he's 9 a well.) 

Also this is a hybrid au. Tommy is a cow, Wilbur is a dolphin, technos a piglin and Philza is a bird? Angel? Idk anymore.) 

It was a cold winter morning in the SleepyBois Family everyone was sleeping peacefully.... That was is if Tommy didn't somehow get locked in a closet. 

See Tommy hates small spaces, always has, always will. No one knows why but they just assumed that he was scared of small spaces

(In all honesty it was because when he was 7 he got stuck under a log in the woods for 3 hours and didn't stop crying for 4 hours. Tubbo had been with Tommy and had to go get help which left him alone, and yeah that didn't sit well with him) 

Now here he was locked in a closet with no way out. The cold air cutting at his skin, he started banging on the door the wooden door didn't even move, he was begging for anyone to save him. Warm tears went down his face almost burning his cold skin as he sobbed and he begged that someone would wake up and hug him. 

When no one came after the first 5 minutes, that's when the panic really hit him. All he could see way the darkness of the closet closing in on him. It was hard to breath. 

He screamed hoping it would wake someone up but I once again never worked. His cow ears flaten on his head, his tail stopped moving. 

He fell to the floor holding his cow Henry close and started bawling somehow faster. He held his hands to his head as if the small 9 year old child would teleport out of the closet and into his brothers arms. Yeah....thats not how that works. 

He sobbed until he was to tired to even cry anymore yet tears still streamed down his face, he crawled to the corner beside the door with his cow and curled up before going to sleep. 

~~~

Phil woke up with a yawn, he looked at the clock that glowed lowly in the morning light. He stood up to get ready for the day, and to make breakfast for his sons. Well... He adopted them years ago from the streets but there technically still his kids. 

He got up and got ready with his bucket hat with green and white strikes. He covered his wings with his green cloak. He cracked his back and swore he hear crying but didn't think of it. He checked on his youngest son just in case and didn't see him in his bed. Philza just assumed his son Wilbur or Techno took him. So he headed down stairs. 

He got down stairs and begun breakfast of eggs and fruit....having different animal Suns often did this to him. The sun rose a little higher in the air, it took a while but eventually his 2 oldest sons came down the stairs. 

Techno looked like he was ready to fight god wearing his crown and cape, his long pink hair was in a bun on top of his head. Wilbur looked like he was fighting against himself, his hair had decided to go in ever which way, his clothes decided to be to big and to small. 

Phil chuckled lowly and waited for his last son to come down. When he didn't he asked his other children.  
"Hey, where's Tommy?" He had a smile on his face expecting them to say he was asleep or something. 

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at there dad with worry ( or in technos case just really fucking dull)  
"... We thought he was with you...." Wilbur said, his tail was nervously moving around 

Phil stopped cooking and placed the eggs to the side, turned the oven off and looked back towards them.  
"I... I woke up and didn't see him and assumed he was with you..."

Immediately at theses words Techno stood up and walked back up the stairs to go search for his brother. Wilbur went to search down stairs. 

Phil checked the windows to make sure they were locked, doors were also locked so unless Tommy had magic  
(which he does but not THAT type)  
He couldn't have left. 

He eventually came across a closet that was strangely locked, he heard whimpering from inside and side.  
"Techno! Wilbur! He over here!"  
He called before slowly opening the door. 

Techno and Wilbur walked up behind him and peeked though the door with there father. 

The sight was sad to say the least, it tore philzas heart. 

Tommy was curled in the corner whimpering, tears going down his eyes. His black and brown cow ears were pressed hard against his shaking figure and his tail was limpy moving. His stuffed cow Henry was pressed hard against his chest. His horns could be seen under his hair. 

Wilbur went inside and picked up his little brother and held him to his chest as he left. Their brother open his eyes and looked fearfully at Wilbur. Wilbur smiled gently and whispered under his breath. 

Phil went back to the kitchen now knowing that his sons will take care of his youngest. 


	2. Techno fights Dream.... (For like 2 seconds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's technos birthday and dreams asshole with a demon inside him-

It was a bright sunny morning in the town the sleepybois lived in. The sun shines down on the people and hybrids to enjoy. Today was Technos birthday and even if said child didn't want to celebrate his birthday, his family said no and dragged him out anyways. 

Tommy was on Technos shoulders (it took alot of convincing to get him to) his black and brown cow ears flicked gnats tried to land on them. His tail was wrapped tightly around Technos arm in case he was to fall. His antlers could be seen from under his hair. He had patches of skin that would be Black, Brown and White to match that of a spotted cow. 

Technos hoves clicked against the sidewalk as they walked shortly behind Wilbur and Philza. Mostly because Techno didn't want to talk about school and Tommy was on his shoulder. The oldest of the family made sure they could see the younger if they turned around. 

Technos hair and cape both moved with wind as it blew through the area, his hair which is pink and fluffy was currently in a braid that laid in Tommy's hands as he played with it. 

He oinked slightly, it was a reaction to the gnats flying around Tommys ears, he would never admit it but he did find the younger hybrid parts interesting as he hasn't really seen a cow hybrid with deer antlers before. 

It was silent for a while as they walk until a couple of fox hybrids walked down the side walk. They immediately moved out of the way of Wilbur and Philza but immediately moved back in front of Techno and Tommy, Leaving Techno to move out of the way, 

Tommy was slightly cheering from enjoying his ride with Techno but stopped when they jerked to the left suddenly. 

The pair of foxes glared at the two farm animals with anger, they huffed and walked away after a second. 

"Bunch of Farm Pets."

Tommy looked slightly hurt but continued on with his childish antics, he played with Technos pig ears and hair gently because he knew how sensitive they were, he was also careful of his crown. 

Techno didn't mind the comment the foxes made and continued down the sidewalk. At some point they had lost Wilbur and Philza so they just aimlessly walked around exploring different places. 

They walked past toy stores which Tommy begged to go in but sense they were too young he said no. They also briefy walked pass a movie theater that was playing some movie about a fish looking for his kid. 

Techno kept a steady hand on one of Tommy's legs to keep him from falling off, or being kidnapped. He snorted slightly as on of the fly's landed on his tusk. 

"Get your damn flys" Techno told the younger but with no venom in his voice once so ever but the statement still stood. 

Tommy's wars flicked slightly and he poked technos nose.   
"I can't and you know if Bitch."

Techno allows Tommy to curse when it was just them, he knew he shouldn't as Tommy was a 9 year old but freedoms freedom. 

Techno readjusted Tommy to be more comfortable before continuing on down the road, they came to a stop outside of a store. It was called "Jackson's Meats" Techno grunted this time in displeasure. 

He started walking when a voice behind stopped him. 

"Well, well, well.... What do we have here? A bunch of cattle? Oh my bad~" The man saying the words was some type of wolf hybrid dark green ears bent back over his head. He had two other wolves at his side, the first being a wolf with bright blue ears and white goggles, the other being a wolf with a white headband and black ears. 

Techno felt Tommy grip slightly tighter to him, he narrowed his eyes.   
"Dream... What do you want?" The wolf in question let a low chuckle. 

"Why I want nothing.... Well maybe that little cow on your back?" 

(In this dream has spilt personalitys so no this isn't dream talking this is nightmare I promise-) 

Techno stayed quiet as the wind blew painful around him, he knew that animal hybrids sometimes needed other hybrid meats.... But this? A 9 year old his BROTHER. 

'Dream' stepped closer as his friends tried to stop him, Sapnap grabbed his arm to try and pull him back but to no avail.   
"Come on little piggy~" The now named Nightmare Mumbled. Tommy let out a squeak of fear, his tail that was once wrapped around techno went to wrap around his own arm. His antlers were some how shaking and his ears were pressed tightly against his head in fear. 

(he's like a deer cow hybrid idk he has like cow with deer antlers cow ears and a freaking tail-) 

Techno let out a Huff as a warning to the theat in front of him and stepped back slightly as a last chance to make dream back down. 

Since this was dreams animalistic side he didn't back down but instead moved forward again. Techno let out a Huff of annoyance and placed Tommy in Georges arms.   
"Watch him." George nodded his head and stepped back. 

Tommy anxiously flapped his ears, his tail wrapped around Georges arm just in case. George held Tommy with one arm and let his head, much to the dismay of the other. 

At this point a crowd had gathered around to watch the interaction between Pig and Wolf. But the crowd knew something deeper was going on. 

Techno could see the way dreams body moved, dream didn't want to hurt Tommy there was something deeper. That when Techno realized that Dream always fought with Techno for the title of who's better. Techno sighed knowing where this was going. 

'Dream' lashed out first going for a quick swipe to Technos head, his claws were brought out as he lunged in which Techno side stepped and blocked with a piece of wood from the ground. 

Techno attacked this time by kicking a hoof towards dream, it barely hit dream gazing his left knee. Dream reached for a nearby guys cup and broke it getting a sharp piece of glass and using it against Techno. 

Techno backed off slightly to get a view of his opponent, he attacked dream from his left side and got a pretty good hit on him but in return got a deep gash on his cheek. 

People were cheering while some other farm animals were standing back in silence watching with hope filled eyes. Most of them were sheep and horses. 

This went on for a few minutes before someone broke though the crowd. 

A man wearing a tiger shirt and sunglasses was smiling widely. 

Mr. Beast.

Beast smiled as his cat tail wagged back and forth in excitement, some people came out behind him and forced people back. 

"HELLO! everyone! I am here to make this fight a good one!" The man said Techno sighed, Beast had a habit of causing small fights to turn into bad ones. 

A bunny with multiple colored bunny ears looked towards Beast. He raised 10 fingers up with a smile.   
"We have 10 minutes till police get here!"

"Great! Thanks Karl!" Beast said as he turned back to face the crowd. He had a shit eating grin on his face as he explained some rules to the crowd about the fight. 

Tommy who was still confused looked at Techno with a fearful smile.   
"Techie.... What's happening...." He had tears in his eyes he was scared. 

Techno went up to him and rubbed his head, the boy cuddled into it slightly enjoying the warmth. It made a small smile grace it's way to Technos lips. He doesn't deserve to see this.   
"I'm doing something dangerous okay? Make sure you stay away"

Tommy nodded his head slowly, his ears were flat against his head in fear.   
"Now give me a smile,Tommy." Techno told the boy to try and calm him down. 

Tommy smiled as his ears raised and his antlers stopped shaking, his smile seemed to light up Technos face. Techno knew that if wasn't going to win this for himself to win this for his family. 

Tommy smiled happily as he clung onto George who was still holding him. The crowd went silent as Beast turned back around facing Techno and Dream.   
"Are you two ready?" Apparently he had missed the rules. 

Dream nodded tail wagging back and forth, Technos ears flinched as he waited for this fight to start. He couldn't help but think about his family and there reaction if this goes South. 

That can wait the most important matter is that he doesn't lose in front of Tommy. Tommy thinks he's a God and he is Tommy's rock. He will not allow that rock to break and his brother to fall. 

At some point Philza and Wilbur arrived and took Tommy from George, both brothers got updated on what was happening from Tommy, mostly George, and were waiting nervously for this to end. 

Philzas wings puffed up and flapped in anxiety as to what is to happen and Wilbur's dolphin tail fell to the floor in a limb move 

Tommy thought Techno was going to win so He didn't really panic, but his ears rised up into the air slightly, not in fear just in nervousment excitement. His tail wrapped around Wilburs arm and actually sorta calmed him. 

Techno and Dream were given sparing swords and given a count down. Chantler stood on the side holding 2 medkits just incase, from the looks of it he was a sloth with long grey arms and greyish lines rubbing up body.   
"We have.... *yawns* 2 medkits... Let the games begin...."

Dream and Techno rushed at each other, Dream brought down his sword while kicking outwards towards Techno. In response to the attack, Techno ducked and blocked the attack. He swiftly went for a swipe at Dreams chest. 

Dream jumped backwards using the bottom of his heels, he then rushed forward and hit Techno directly in his arm with a punch. Techno recoiled slightly before he kicked Dreams stomach to get distance between them. 

Dream stood up after falling from the kick and went forwards and slashed Techno with his claws, Dreams fake sword fell to the floor as he dropped it. 

It hit Technos leg and caused it to start bleeding, Techno hit Dream in the nose with a hove and quickly kicked him once again in the chest. 

Techno relied favored his left leg as his right was damaged, Dream grunted and held his stomach breathing somewhat heavy. (They are like 13 or something-) 

This sparring went on for a few minutes, every time someone got hit the crowd would cheer or boo based on the person and the injury.

Philza, Wilbur and Tommy all watched to make sure Techno didn't get to hurt each with a different reaction to the situation at hand. 

Tommy who was once excited to see this was now shaking in Wilbur's arms, he may be a big kid but he didn't want to see Techno hurt.

Philza had a arm wrapped around his tallest son,Wilbur, his wings flapped in stress of the situation. He hated seeing his sons fight but didn't want to stop their fun, Unless it got dangerous then he would step in. 

Wilbur held Tommy slightly tighter, he knew Tommy didn't mean to tightly wrap his tail around Wilburs arm but it still fucking hurt. He pet the small shaking boy to calm him as he watched his other younger brother with worry. 

Techno and Dream once again back at each others throats but before anything can happen, Karl jumped up from the ground his ears perked up.   
"THE POLICE ARE COMING!!"

Chanler who was half asleep jumped at the shout he quickly handed Dream and Techno the medkits in his arms before he ran off with Beast and Karl. 

People quickly scattered as police could be heard driving around the corner. There lights and sirens were blaring and bright. 

Animals with good hearing covered their ears as they ran or walked away, Techno quickly limped over to his family.   
"Me and Toms need to leave. Now."

They nodded and handed Tommy to techno and made sure they got away before going to the police station as witnesses.

See the police in the town were extremely species phopic and would immediately arrest any farm animal hybrids near the scene. 

Techno made his way to the house in the middle of the forest and sighed once it came into view in the distance. He limbed up to the door and opened it with a spare key under the mat. 

Tommy had fallen asleep on his back as techno was giving the tall child a piggy back ride. He placed the cow on the couch and placed a blanket over him. 

He then headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up, today was a long day and it wasn't even half way over. He sighed lowly as blood dripped down his cheek from the cuts. He looked in the mirror and decided to take a shower to clean his hair and body 

(I'm not writing about a bloody shower-) 

He got out and first cleaned his wounds before wrapping them and putting a towel around his waist before heading to his room. He got dressed in a T-shirt and long pants before going back to the bathroom slowly to put his clothes in the washing machine. 

He decided to go ahead and finish the laundry while he was at it. He served the washer to 30 minutes, deep wash before going back to the couch. He saw his little brother still asleep on the couch and went to sit by him. 

Almost instantly Tommy's tail wrapped around his arm and he crawled into technos lap while opening one eye. His ears flapped as he looked at his older brother.   
"Te.... Techie where's dad.... And will...?" He asked sleepy before yawning. Techno rubbed Tommy's back in a brotherly way and allowed another smile to come across his lips. 

"They are out right now they'll be back later, just go to sleep bud" He kissed Tommy's forehead beforending backwards on the couch. 

When Wilburs and Philza got home later that they, they would see two boys asleep on the couch. With smiles on their faces.   
"Happy birthday Techno"


End file.
